


Miracle Girl

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [18]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18: A Second Chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Girl

The voice is familiar, but it’s coming from a long way off and she can’t make out the words.

Something pressed against her lips and she’s so thirsty she drinks without thinking, without really knowing what she’s doing or why. Acting on instinct.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath, the first in what feels like years, and then another and another and each breath is easier than the last.

Pain recedes, and she is aware that someone is holding her and shaking and whispering “please please please.”

She opens her eyes.

“Cinder?”

“Peony! See, I told you you’d be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only one of these drabbles that I might one day turn into a full story. I know more or less where I want to go, but I don't think I'll be able to get there until after I've read Winter.


End file.
